One Wish
by Light-kun
Summary: Sequel to An Assassin of my Heart. Reading it is not required. Sonic is unable to remember his mirror image is. Tails took him in and has promised to help Sonic regain his memory. With Shadow on a rampage for remembrance also, how will thins play out?
1. Prologue

Author Note: Hello there everyone, this is just to give a full warning disclaimer and info for the following story.  
WARNING  
This story contains Sonadow pairing, sex, gore, passion, instanity, lack of innocence, and obession with violence/gore. It is not reccomended you read this story if you suspect you have a heart problems, underaged, or have any problem with detailed sex and violence.  
DISCLAIMER  
I have never owned SEGA, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Shadow, or Rouge.  
SUMMARY  
This is the continued story of An Assassin of my Heart. This story can be read and understood without reading the last, but it is recommended that you read the prequel. The prequel will be rewritten.

Sonic is unable to remember his other self yet his heart aches for him. Tails creates a device that will let him remember. He no longer cares the cost. He wants to remember. But can love existing only as memory hold him for long?

Prologue  
Questions yet to be Answered

"Sonic!" Came the voice of the young fox. I heard him call me, and yet I could not feel a need to move. Everything ended, had it not? The world is safe, and it only cost the life of one. It may be my one, but why must I feel like this. I should be proud, perhaps happy. Yes, I should be grateful he left me with someone who can take care of me. If only I could remember him, maybe things would be better.

Even with it all over, there are so many things left unanswered, so much is still unknown. First, there is the earliest case of The Firm's choice to hire me. Tails told me that he applied for a job at a company called The Firm. However, they choose me for the job instead, even though I never wanted the job. The Firm made me an agent, not the scientist they advertised. As he revealed this to me, I began to wonder if Tails felt resentment towards me due to the whole fiasco.

He explained to me that I didn't want the career. I was forced to accept because declining meant death. He is sure of this, and so I believe him. Then there is the case of being assigned to him, the one I've forgotten. But why?

"Sonic." His voice came again, closer this time. I realized he might worry. I decided, with some hesitance, to answer.

"Yes?"

"I have looked everywhere for you, Sonic." He replied as he drew close. His eyes, they always seem to be on the brink of tears. I don't recall him acting this way. At least, not all the time. I also feel like he is demanding, as though I were a child. But his eyes, they tell me he is really the child. The one who always needs it his way.

He then smiled, oddly. I must have appeared to zone out, because he continued, "I made fish." A bribe. I felt like he was mocking me, like he thought I needed some reason to get up. Nevertheless, I did not argue; I stood. He took me by the shoulder, and we walked to the cottage.

That was another question. When did he move? Tails could answer this too. He moved when he was denied the job. The Firm was known by Tails, and they had to force Tails to leave the city. Since Tails was a supporter of The Firm's work, he left obediently. On occasion, he would send an invention idea to The Firm, and in return, The Firm sent food and other survival supplies that Tails needed.

The most interesting of all the inventions was Tails' latest machine. It allowed the user to warp space, time, and the universe itself would bend to mec's will. However, it would only do as much as a single wish called for. The brilliance of this machine took the youth's life to put on paper. The time, cost, labor, and search for the parts must have taken well over 6 years. Tails admitted it to be his initial idea to give The Firm. However, he was asked to add seven slots for gems which would provide energy for it. The fox told me this over dinner, and I asked of the machine's fate. Tails said, "It was recently completed as they asked." I knew he must have been in sorrow that his life's work would never bear fruit.

He did not show me the machine, but I asked about it constantly over the next few days. Tails, reluctant to show his greatest idea, gave me the blue prints. It fascinated me, the idea that a wish, whatever it may be, can be done. Tails admitted one flaw in the wish, but it was not big: You cannot affect free will.

I stepped into the house and Tails followed closely. He went to the stove and continued cooking. Such a strange thing to do, cooking . . . I do not remember cooking much at all. I can only remember being served, treated highly. There does not seem to be that much I can remember for a long time. I don't remember a blue sky until the day I woke up here. My strongest memory is of blood. Pain. The horror of a hallway closing in as I kill someone in chase; A mirror of myself, killing another.

There are so many questions to be answered, and so few answers can even be dreamed of. The idea of me killing another is unthinkable, and must be a mere nightmare. However, the mirror of myself, I feel I understand that he had to, like it was natural.

I must have been so dependant on him, for he has cut me so deeply. My heart beats for him, and now I can hear the name of the shadow I cast, yet too low to hear. The name is so close...

The meal which now sits before me cools, and I hear the annoying, small voice of the fox. Why do I hate him? He has been so kind to me, and yet I despise him now. Has he done something? "Sonic?"

"What . . . ?" My voice seems melancholy, annoyed. An odd mix of two tones is apparent, and the fox does not respond. This is so wrong, so . . . terrible. I feel horrid.

"Sonic, I think we should start trying to help you regain your memory. I have been toying around with a few theories, but I am still not close to understanding the mind of a hedgehog. It is a lot more complicated than my mice." His explanation was solid, and in a firmer tone than that of a child, almost official this time. His whining voice became that of a scientist, even if for a moment.

"So, you are telling me it may be a while?" I asked this, trying to understand what he is getting around to.

"If you wanna pursue this, yes . . ." Again, a voice of authority. However, his voice also showed despair or disapointment.

"It seems worth the trouble." My answer secured my future, I will know who he was. I will know why I ache for him, even now when my memories fade. This is selfish of me, but how can I live without ever knowing? "And Tails, I promise to find a way to pay you back someday . . ."

With this said, I pushed out the chair and stood. I left my meal uneaten and headed to my room and slept. I slipped into a dream, a place I can be calm and happy.

In light of reallity, the dream that night was nothing special. However, I could see a distant figure. The figure ran through the near by village, hearing something the creature believed inconcievable. She (or so the furry appeared to be female) frantically found her way to the open field. She saw a hedgehog . . . me? "I" took a glance at her and glowing lights danced about me. She swore vengance as the blood that stained "me" was her friend's blood. Watching this, I felt confused, but the other self seemed to understand. Within a light of gold, "I" vanished from sight. The girl cursed the ground she stood, and her pain manifested itself. In her grip appeared the concetration of sorrow. Even in this dream, the purple emerald generated in her palm means so little to me, a witness of these events.

A/n: Not quite the premiere I expected either. The rest of the story is a bit faster, but this introduces things as a prologue. I want to start by again thanking the screeners, my editor/beta, and Sega for assisting in the creation and success of the previous story, An Assassin of my Heart. And, I really believe that this story is going to be much better than the last one since my ability to write has improved. Also, this story will be happier, but stay with me throught the bad times, kay? Anyway, please comment on the chapter, and tell me what you think. Hell, if you get really inspired, (I know, no one will be inspiredSAD) draw a picture. I would love you FOREVER. One more thing, whoever put up a page to me on Wikifur for me, thanks, I feel, flattered... (Mostly...)


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: I demand reviews!!! lol, sorry for the delay. I had to rewrite this whole chapter thanks to the only) required limit. I will be damned if I rewrite another chapter. This was originally 4365, I think, and needless to say...I was pissed. Anyway, blah blah, see last chapter's disclaimer. Later...  
A foreward, written by the author: This particular chapter is one giant easter egg for people who have read the previous story and will put them in the mood for this one. (This is technically a sequel.) I welcome you to read it, and if neccesary, read the first chatper of An Assassin of my Heart (Last update is 17 February 2007 for search. Or, click my profile.) Again as a reminder, Please ReViEw!!

Chapter 1: Maleficent Nightmare

Within the dazed state of mind, the dreams of the blue hedgehog brought a vision of the other "self." He, in this state of being, awoke as the other. His fur blackened, as was the mind set of his personality. He felt like the angelic being called death, and in fact, the demonic body he took, the aura that surrounded him was the of his angel counter part. Had he not been bound to the earth, to this damnation of his existence where he burdens the pain of non consensual murder. The strangest part of the ordeal, he was the one not consenting to the murder.

However, the angel and demon of himself, both are to be thanked. He could not begin to imagine a world without Death. Without his reaping, though grim for himself and other, people with disease would be forced to live within their misery. They would not be capable of escaping their sorrow, and their would never be release from a world without mercy on the merciful, the meek, or the hungry.

It is something to be said for God's most misunderstood. The \'hog, though abstractly, became curious in wondering if it were possible to become Death in the afterlife. A dealer of the most hated type must be full of stress, and he wished to give some relief to the poor creature who has to suffer with the restriction taking lives or lest be damned forever. However, the hedgehog knew he was in a similar position. Through the murders he commits, he maintains a paradise and becomes resented for it.

He found a way to get up, to leave the bed this morning. He desires with the entirety of his being to throw himself from the roof top of the building he resided within. However, something told him otherwise. By the end of day, he would know that a kamikaze had saved him from death when that same day he would meet a furry destined to alter his fate. The being moved swiftly past the glass, a gray glow emitting from the clouds. His mind allowed him to think of the consistency with which the clouds blocked the ball of light.

He stepped into his bathroom, and took a towel from the closet therein. He placed it beside the sink before stepping into the shower. He turned on the knobs, his gloveless hand turning it to cold. He needed to cool off. He always need to cool off. It is like he was constantly hot, a rage burned within him that no amount of water could quench.

The cold water cascades upon the hedgehog. He thought of the cool stone of his uncaring heart, of his lost passion, and of her hands...her delicate hands in winter. The icy blue brilliance he remembered as her sapphire eyes. Everything about him, no matter how random it may seem, always led back to her. It was always for her. He imagined a time where the she danced in the rain. He felt silly at the time, but did it anyway. Looking back, he couldn't be happy had he not.

He took the shampoo from the small shelf in the bath. He squeezed the liquid from the plastic bottle, and began to rub the soapy foam into his fur. He stroked the skin roughly so the matted fur would be easy to comb out. He quickly rinsed himself, shuttering from the cold embrace. He turned the shower off, and the hedgehog stepped out. He took the tower, which was a deep, dark blue color. He dried himself off.

He hung the towel on the bar mantled to the wall. He took a glance in the mirror, and found himself terrified of his own appearance. The eyes shocked the hedgehog. The creature could have sworn the emerald eyes he remembered are stained with blood. The blood of those he killed. Even if they are guilty, can he call murder justice? He could see through them like open doors, and he could see the nothing that resided within him. 'Where' He questioned himself, 'has my spirit gone? Is it merely resting, or is my soul forever asleep?'

He shook his head, a futile attempt to block the rhetorical questions. He took the brush from the counter and combed the easier parts of his fur first. He stroked the hard bristles through the clean fur when it became entangled in the first matted piece of fur. He took the brush, and with one fast stroke, he pulled the fur hairs free from the tangle. He repeated the process as he deemed necessary.

As he finished, he looked again at himself, careful to avoid his own piercing glare. The idea of being fearful of oneself should shame the 'hog. He is the best, an elite assassin. Perhaps, that is what scares the 'hog. How could he face himself if this is what he to become. From her, he is asked to give all people a chance to be happy. That is exactly what the hedgehog does, and it is what moves him forward.

He left his apartment and made his way to the station. The creature moved on all fours, his body working in sync to move quickly to the station before the train could leave. He doubted he would be late, but maintained top speed anyway. He weaved in and out of the busy crowds, and sliced a giraffes throat with his ID as he passed. 'Gerald Thornton. Species: Giraffe. Mission: sentenced to death for theft of $200.' The hedgehog thought. He somehow felt queasy and weak at the thought of blood. He felt like his knees might give out, but they did not.

Instead, the dark hedgehog made it to the terminal in time. He let the on guard officer check his ID before he made his way to the "elite car." The train car is not actually for people of the higher social status, but it exists to separate mid trip and take a detour deep underground. There, it stops in a special station for The Firm. The Firm holds no entrance for furries above ground so it is a perfectly secluded place. Many of the normal furs believe it to be an abandoned, slowly collapsing building.

As he took his seat in the elite car, he finds himself examining those around him. In the far back, he notices Chief reading a paper. He was a human who managed The Firm ever since the death of her, the CEO. Across from him was a female rabbit, who is quickly writing the outline to a paper of some sort. The hedgehog then turns his attention onto the fur across from him. The 'hog before his eyes seemed shy. He held a bag in his lap and kept his eyes down.

The blue fur took the darker off guard. He felt like it was him, like he knew who it was. The fur took up conversation. His voice sounded distant and faint. Louder, he asked me about someone, but the name sounds rushed and hard to hear. The darker felt suddenly dizzy and he checked his neck for darts. Finding none, he finds breathing to become an overbearing labor. His eyelids closed and he fell onto the rocking train car\'s floor. His last fleeting thought is 'The Firm is sure to be told of my collapse.'

Sonic awoke from a night sweat. Tails is standing over his bed with a lantern. He free gloved hand felt against my head.

"Wha-? Sonic, you\'re burning up!" Tails began, setting the lantern down. "Say ah." Sonic did as he was told while Tails got a thermometer. He felt the fox\'s hand put the pole beneath his tongue. He began counting to himself aloud, and the hedgehog began to feel sick. The room swayed about him. He let his eyelids fall and fell into the world of nostalgic dreams.

A/n: For the love of GOD review, I could use a little "feel good." Anyway, I feel like I should warn, the next two chapters are were the GORE warning comes from. Also, they are typed, over 8000, and will be out in two days. (The next one anyway.) Um, forgot to mention this in disclaimer. Thank my editor for the near perfection (yeah right) of the grammar of the chapters. Her correctional ability entirely, and also thank her for keeping me sane as I write these along with the hundred other papers I need to write. (FYI, there is a gun to my head as I write this...HELP ME!!!) J/k, I swear...

Love yah guys, take care.


End file.
